Stolen Glances in the Park
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Levy couldn't help but watch the handsome man who stretched at Wizard's Peak oceanic cliff every week. Olympic figure and vermilion eyes intensified by onyx locks kept her gaze. Eventually, Levy approaches him and they connect faster than she imagined. Gajeel asks her to kiss him one stormy day, leading to a heated expression at her home of what "kiss me" means.


**This is my contribution to Gajevy Love Fest 2019! I had fun with this one. Hope you enjoy! As usual, the smut is edited out to Archive of our Own. You can find that link on my page.**

* * *

There he stood again, bright crimson eyes surveying the beautiful ocean waves from the cliff he stretched on. They lapped at the rocks below, a gentle churning sound filtering over the atmosphere. One may miss its melody if they moved too fast. The ocean required its patrons to slow down, a difficult feat in such a fast-paced world. Yet this man took his time, bending over at the waist to stretch his hamstrings, fingertips brushing against the soft grass and hard muscles shifting underneath sweat-soaked skin. He stood straight, spreading powerful legs and turning into a right-sided runner's stretch before transitioning into splits prep.

Long onyx locks re-positioned to cover well-built shoulders from the wind's teasing, much to his admirer's disapproval. Four times a week he frequented Wizard's Peak, a vast park covering fifty miles of land. Yet once Levy ran into him, she picked this spot underneath a beautiful canopy tree blooming with cherry blossoms to relax with a book in hand. She learned his schedule by accident yet on purpose. By attending the park every day for two weeks straight before work, she realized he came every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday to run the park, always ending with a stretch at the cliff.

Hazel gaze peeked from behind her book, trying her best not to get caught staring. She lacked the courage to utter a word to him, even when he stopped for a drink at the water fountain five feet away. Instead, she watched him drink, heart pounding when he turned sooner than expected and they locked gazes. The unique hue of his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. She lingered too long, realized her blunder, and shoved her face deeper into her book, not sure what page she stopped on. Levy also couldn't forget the light tan his skin held or the many piercings placed in unusual areas of his body. She'd never seen someone with dermals lining their forearms or eyebrows before. On someone else, it may have looked strange but on this man, nothing looked wrong on him. Levy used her cobalt locks to shield her eyes from the Adonis finishing up his stretching and grasping his water bottle. Her heart sank knowing that was the signal indicating he concluded his work out. Perhaps now she could focus on her book without distraction. She watched him jog away and let out a breath she didn't know she held. Perhaps within the romance novel she read, Levy could discover a way to approach him.

The young woman stayed longer, trapping herself in the whirlwind romance of her book. Prendela had the same issue as Levy, only her secret crush worked at her local coffee shop. She too frequented more often hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Although Ryder didn't know her personally, he at least knew her name and started greeting her when she entered. Levy didn't know this man's name nor he hers. After thirty minutes, Levy closed her book, stood, and stretched, enjoying the relaxing pop of her lower back before grabbing her bag and trudging away, her brain locking in the sight of the stranger on the cliff.

_He's staying longer…_

Her stranger who she'd nicknamed "Iron Dragon" began staying past his completed stretches over the past week. Once he finished, sometimes he sat on the edge of the sheer cliff, a feat discouraged by a nearby warning sign, but Levy sensed he rejected authority he deemed inconvenient for him. His bare foot hung over the edge as he leaned back, supporting himself on his hands. Today was the day. Levy spent a week contemplating how to say hello to this man. That was it, just hello. She took a deep breath, remembering her pep talk that morning and walked towards the edge. Her hands shook, and she swallowed, nervous for what was to come. Would he reject her and she'd slink away to drown herself in ice cream to soothe her wounded pride? Levy took one final step and stood with only a few feet between them.

"Oi! You've been watching me for a while now. That's creepy as shit, ya know?!"

Levy startled at the brash tone of his voice and whirled to face him. "I'm sorry! I-"

"You into me or somethin'?!"

Oh yes, her infatuation developed into a full-blown crush. Something that started off with innocent glances to longing gazes. As he towered over her, fiery eyes studying her own, the young woman found herself lost again. His angular jawline didn't help her admit her crush nor did the way he grinned, sharp canines peeking through with confidence.

"Fuck yeah, you've got a thing for me. Speak up!"

Levy startled and bowed. "Um, sorry! My name is Levy McGarden. I like to read out here, but I noticed you a while ago and just didn't know how to approach you."

He rolled his eyes. "By saying hello!"

If only it were that simple. It could have been, but Levy's nerves wouldn't allow such a bold gesture no matter how simple.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox. How about ya stretch with me instead of staring?"

Levy beamed. "Sure!"

Many of the stretches she discovered were yoga stretches. After they finished, she noticed her hips and back weren't so tight. She gave Gajeel a bashful smile while clasping her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for teaching me, Gajeel."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How about you give me your number, huh?"

Levy's heartbeat catapulted into overdrive as she jogged to her bag and pulled out her phone. She returned to him and held it out. Levy couldn't believe he seemed interested in a friendship, too. She didn't want to rush into saying she wanted a relationship, but the idea sat well with her. Hazel orbs glanced up at him once he handed his phone back.

"Come stretch with me tomorrow, too."

Stretching evolved into an affair occurring a few times every week. Time made them more comfortable around each other and caused their budding romance to escape from the park. Once a thunderstorm halted their run (Levy started running with him once a week and her stamina proved inferior to that of an eleven-year-old), so she suggested they switch that day out with a rest day. Instead of resting Tuesday, they'd run to make up for missing Monday. The bluenette had no qualms about getting rained on. In fact, spring thunderstorms stood as her favorite of Mother Nature's weather phenomenons. The static hanging in the air, the earthy scent of impending rain, lightning forking across the sky with blinding streaks. She found them peaceful. Gajeel didn't enjoy running in the rain because the change in pressure from impending storms made his joints tight. He'd described it as "feeling rusty". She suggested they sit underneath the pavilion and watch the storm.

"You're not afraid of gettin' struck by lightning are ya?" he'd asked her on the phone.

"Not too much," Levy answered while putting on her sneakers. "The odds in this region of lightning hitting you within any year are about one in one million two hundred and twenty-two thousand. Plus, you're more likely to suffer injuries instead of dying even though it is possible."

Gajeel remained silent before saying, "Yer so fucking smart Levy."

Her cheeks flushed and a warm smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you, Gajeel."

Levy wandered out of her apartment complex, amber eyes glancing up at the churning sky. Swirls of blue-gray clouds billowed with purpose toward them, lightning tickling their undersides. Levy exhaled when soft thunder reached her ears. Her body relaxed, heart slowing, and tension she didn't realize she held released from her shoulders, neck, and arms. Adjusting her light jacket, Levy walked to the park. Gajeel sat on top of a picnic table underneath the worn pavilion. Cool rain misted over her with impending heavier rains rolling in. The clouds had darkened to an angry purple hue over her short walk, showing how quick the atmosphere could transition. She noticed Gajeel rubbing his knee he'd stretched over the wooden table, a pained expression on his features.

Guilt washed over her from asking him to join her in this weather without showing empathy to the discomfort it caused him. Perhaps she could invite him to her apartment instead. Levy's brain shut the thought down half a second later. Gajeel in her apartment? Her adrenaline spiked, making her hands shake and her pulse quicken. It didn't have to get awkward. She could make them a cup of tea and they could watch a movie or something. That was what normal friends did, right? Even if one friend wished their relationship surpassed the friendship level. Gajeel noticed her and grinned.

"Get over here Levy. The lightning is getting good!"

Levy placed her purse down and sat on the seat of the bench. She realized he perched his leg behind her, putting her between his legs. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

_Calm down before he notices!_

Gajeel's keen ability to sense her body language caught Levy off guard. Once on the first day of her cycle, Levy had insufferable cramping, but she still wanted to stretch with Gajeel. She popped a few Ibuprofen pills hoping it would ebb the intense cramps, but it didn't do much at first. Levy still met him in the park, determined to enjoy herself anyway. As they stretched, Levy tried to keep her whimpers under control when a rough cramp ripped through her abdomen. She slowed her breathing and exhaled further into her child's pose.

"All right, sit and butterfly your legs so yer feet touch," Gajeel instructed while getting to his knees.

Levy's eyebrows furrowed, unsure what position he planned to have her take. She followed his command then her eyes widened when he pushed her shoulders back so she laid on her back with her thighs butterflied open.

"Hold that."

"Gajeel?" she ventured, confusion and nervousness lacing her voice. He crawled to her right side.

"Reach yer arms over your head. I know yer period is hurtin' ya so I'm gonna help."

Levy's eyes widened. "H-how did you know?!"

"You wouldn't stop eating yesterday, yer mood was every fucking where, and you seemed more tired than usual. You coulda wrote it on yer damn forehead!"

Her cheeks puffed out. They went for lunch at a local eatery known for its sushi. Levy's stomach raged like she hadn't eaten in days. She ordered three sushi rolls, two bowls of miso soup, and two slices of strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Gajeel's eyes widened as he watched her devour her large meal. This outing was their first together for food. Some women acted afraid to eat in front of him, opting for seaweed salads and the skimpiest roll on the menu. Levy did no such thing. She requested rolls containing mayo, tempura, or cream cheese in them. Once she finished inhaling her lunch, a little puppy jumped on the fence closing off the outside deck they dined at. Levy's face lit up like a light.

"How cute!" she gushed.

"Yeah, the little fella lives around here somewhere," Gajeel spoke. "He's always trying to find scraps."

Her expression fell, eyes glazing over as she stood and took a piece of sushi from his plate. Before Gajeel could protest, she'd jogged to the dog and bent down, giving it her stolen morsel. The puppy wagged its tail and licked Levy's hand before she ran her hand through his dark fur. He looked like a terrier; a dog not often seen as a stray. She noticed a collar on his neck.

"It says Reku on it," Levy read.

"He lives at a house down the block. His owner is just shitty at keeping him from escaping."  
Levy bowed her head. "So… he belongs to someone?"

Gajeel stood and joined her. "Ain't it good he has a home?"

Reku ran away once he realized Levy had no more snacks. Her arm reached between the bars with longing.

"I… I wanted to keep him."

Gajeel bent down and studied her face. "Are you crying?!"

Levy hiccupped and wiped her face with her jacket sleeve. "He was so cute, Gajeel!"

Perhaps her actions didn't help. She sighed and turned her head from Gajeel. Levy jumped when his calloused fingertips slid underneath her shirt and inched into her pants.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed while jumping to a sitting position.

"I know some massage techniques that'll help. Quit freaking out!"

"You could have warned me!" the shocked woman argued.

His cheeks reddening didn't escape her watchful eye. He ran a hand through his locks. "Yeah, I guess I shoulda told ya, but I told ya now so lay back!"

Massage that worked for cramps? How did he learn it? Levy opened her mouth to ask, but a cramp tore the words from her. At that moment, his hands touched her once more, causing goosebumps to rise on her sensitive skin. The warmth from his hands soothed her body and soon, they moved in a rhythmic circular pattern. At first, Levy winced, finding the sensation uncomfortable, but the concentrated look on his face as he bit his lip and focused on his task made the corners of her mouth curve up. Over their weeks spent together, she'd grown so fond of this man. Their personalities complemented each other in a paradoxical way like a raging fire strengthening with a strong gust of wind. Levy was the breeze that intensified Gajeel and together they were a force of nature, unstoppable by regular means… yet they weren't official yet. Levy's small hand gripped Gajeel's wrist when another cramp clenched her abdomen and a pained whimper escaped her lips.

"Hang in there," he soothed in a voice softer than she'd ever heard before.

He pressed down on her lower abdomen and held it while she rode it out then continued massaging her belly for another fifteen minutes. Her pain ebbed and her adoration for him grew.

"We can go back to my apartment instead," Levy suggested while patting his leg and trying to steady her voice. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize the weather would bother your knee."

"Yer gonna let a stranger you met on a cliff in your place?" he teased.

"Well, he's not a stranger anymore."

Levy turned to face him and when their eyes met, everything ceased to exist. Gajeel leaned forward and cupped her cheek, half-lidded gaze shifting over her.

"Kiss me."

Levy's heart thundered in her chest as she obliged, meeting him halfway with no hesitation. Gajeel kissed just like he did everything else: with intention and dominating power. His hands held her face to his as the passion in their kiss grew with each second. Curious fingers inched up his thighs when she turned to face him and gripped his waist. When they pulled apart, Gajeel dropped more kisses by her ear, and the corner of her mouth making her shudder with anticipation. The lust in the air was palpable. The thick length in his compression leggings didn't go unnoticed by her. She realized more than anything; Levy wanted it. She wanted all of him.

"I'll take that offer of going to your place."

His husky voice melted over her. If Gajeel talked in that voice, Levy would follow his every command.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'll make us some tea."

The quirk of his eyebrow and sultry smile told her he desired something other than tea. They walked hand in hand, and the rain drenched them. Levy glanced up at the darkened sky, her body as electrified as the menacing clouds. Her gaze flitted to Gajeel and her core clenched when he bit his lip. How could such a simple gesture light her on fire like this? They reached her apartment and entered.

"I'll get us some towels and a blanket," Levy spoke.  
Gajeel studied his surroundings and chuckled.

"Just like I figured ya little neat freak."

Levy beamed. "I'm okay with being called that."

"Hey, Levy."

Said woman paused in the hall leading to her bedroom. "What is it Gajeel?"

"Yer my woman now, right?"

She blinked. "Woman?! You mean you want me to be your girlfriend?!"

"Why is that surprising?!" he barked.

She giggled and closed the distance between them. She grasped one of his larger hands in hers.

"I want to be your woman."

"Fuckin' right."

Levy grabbed the towels and blanket then returned to see Gajeel removing his shirt. It stuck to him because the rain soaked it through, but as he peeled it off, Levy's eyes glued to the rows of stacked muscle underneath. She'd seen him without a shirt on before, but each time, her mouth dried and her eyes widened like she never wanted to blink again. The brunette balled it up in his hands, turning to face her.

"I'm guessing ya ain't got clothes that will fit me, huh?"

Levy shook her head no; afraid her voice would give her away. Gajeel grasped the towel from her and she whirled away to change her own clothes, smiling to herself. The man she'd eyed for weeks now was her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend, Lucy. She'd been pining for Levy to ask Gajeel out instead of waiting for him. The soaked woman changed out of her drenched clothes, balled them up, and went to grab Gajeel's clothes so she could throw them in her dryer. Her apartment complex had a washer and dryer set in each dwelling unlike some others in the city. Levy turned the corner and her mouth dropped. He lay sprawled on her couch with the gray blanket covering his lap.

"Are you naked?!"

"Is that a problem?" he asked slyly.

"No!" Levy sputtered. "I-I mean yes!"

"I'm not naked."

Levy exhaled.

"I have a towel on."

Her pulse spiked again, but this time, she steadied her breathing. The constant rush of adrenaline took a toll on her. Levy smiled at him.

"Your clothes are in the dryer. They'll finish drying soon."

The bluenette padded to the kitchen and set her teakettle on the stove. She returned to Gajeel. He'd turned on her TV and flipped through the channels as she approached. He glanced at her, eyes roaming over her body with such hunger. Levy found she liked his staring. She needed proof of his attraction and when he eyeballed her like that with carnal hunger burning in his eyes; she knew his feelings.

"Get over here, Levy."

Her legs obeyed her gorgeous man, stopping between his parted legs. His hands ghosted up her thighs to hook around her waist, and he pulled her into his lap. Her thighs straddled his, allowing her to feel his bulge against her core.

"Wait, Gajeel!" she exclaimed while gripping his muscular shoulders. "This is too fast!"

"Yeah all right," he responded. "You can get off me then. I'll wait till yer ready."

Did a perfect man like Gajeel exist? He didn't make a move on her until over a month of getting to know her even though he knew Levy had a crush on him. Gajeel could have taken advantage of her, but he chose instead to bide his time, waiting for the perfect moment. She traced the lines of his jaw then linked her fingers behind his neck. Her body grew hot and throbbed for him. Her womanhood ached for his touch, for him to fill her. The dreams of him pumping his cock inside her may become reality sooner than expected… and what was wrong with that? Most took Levy for an innocent sweet girl, but when she discovered sex, the young woman found a sensual minx lived inside her. She wouldn't sleep with just anyone, but once she formed a relationship, Levy almost became insatiable. She relaxed her weight, allowing herself to sit fully on his lap, his cock hard underneath her.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Gajeel wasted no time in pulling her into a heated kiss. It deepened a second later with Gajeel's hands inching up the back of her spaghetti strapped shirt. She lost her own in his wild mane, nails combing through its soft length. His hips ground into her causing her to moan into his mouth. He left her lips to lick the side of her neck and drop open-mouthed kisses along her throat. His thumbs dug into the sides of her hips, making her squirm in his lap and her breath quickened. He pressed again and her hips rotated against him once more while her grip on his hair tightened. Gajeel grinned into her shoulder and filed that spot away for later use.

"Gajeel," she whispered. "I want this." Her small hands roamed over the planes of his shoulders and chest. "All of this."

* * *

**EXPLICIT CONTENT: VISIT MT PAGE FOR LINK TO UNEDITED VERSION**

* * *

"I don't want tea anymore!"

Gajeel chuckled. "What do ya want then?"  
She glanced up and smiled at him before placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"Kiss me."


End file.
